Dulce de Tomate
by Flor loveanime
Summary: Sakura piensa en disculparse con Sasuke por una broma, haciendo una nueva receta que aprendió con los tomates que él tanto ama pero las cosas se salen de control y terminan haciendolo en la cocina. Digo, literalmente HACIENDOLO. Como muchos habrán notado, es un LEMON SasuSaku.. No me tiren tomates si no les gusta, denselos a Sakura mejor que los aprovecha bastante jajajaj reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO QUE TUL, ESTE ONESHOT ES CLARAMENTE UN SASUSAKU (LOS AAAAAMO). ES EL QUE EN OTRO FIC ANUNCIE QUE IBA A HACER PORQUE NO QUERIA QUE LA IDEA ME QUEDE EN LA NADA**

**SEPAN QUE SI BUSCAN DULCE DE TOMATE EN INTERNET, VA A ENCONTRAR SEGURAMENTE ALGUNA RECETA Y LES ACLARO, EL DULCE DE TOMATE ES LO MAS DULCE Y RICO QUE EXISTEEE! JAJAJA MI MAMI NOS HACE SIEMPRE A MI HERMANA Y A MI, ASI QUE TENGO REFERENCIAS.**

**LEMOOOON SASUSAKU! ALEGRENSEE! **

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO, LOS SALUDA ATTE FLOR LOVEANIME (A LO NOTITA EN EL CUADERNO DE COMUNICACIONES)**

_**Dulce de Tomate**_

_Capítulo Único_

_By Flor Loveanime_

La tarde había llegado, precisamente las 4 PM marcaba el reloj. Una joven de tan solo 20 años, caminaba por su villa, Konoha, con sus extraños largos cabellos rosados al viento. Por otro lado, tenemos al protagonista, tanto de esta historia como de las fantasias de la pelirosa, Sasuke. El muchacho, dueño de unos atrapantes ojos negros al igual que su cabello, era la sensación y locura de todas las mujeres, y no era para menos, a sus 21 años era todo un adonis griego.

Sasuke estaba muy tranquilo en su hogar, luego de una tarde ajetreada de entrenamiento y una broma de mal gusto por parte de su compañera de equipo, justamente, la chica de cabello rosa.

Las 17hs llegaron rápido al reloj así como al cielo, que empezó a oscurecer debido a la temporada en la que estaban. La puerta del pelinegro sonó unas cuantas veces antes de que el chico se acerque a ella. Al abrirla se encontró ni nada mas ni nada menos con aquella muchacha de ojos color jade y cabello rosado, Sakura, su molesta compañera de equipo.

-Sasuke-kun, siento lo de la mañana – Le dijo la chica al verlo parado en la entrada de la casa

-¿Qué quieres Sakura? – Le preguntó bastante de mala gana, mirándola cargar una gran bolsa seguramente llena de comestibles.

No es que la chica le desagradara, claro que no. Había vuelto a la villa luego de tanto tiempo de estar fuera y debía reconocer que la chica había madurado y que era toda una mujer, pero aún así, lo que el quería al estar en su casa era que nadie lo moleste

-Sasuke-kun, para disculparte contigo por la bromita que te hice en la mañana pensé que sería lindo que te cocinara – Le dijo con una sonrisa

-No tengo hambre, mejor vete

-Pero Sasuke-kun, es con tomates lo que quiero prepararte – Sentenció Sakura con una sonrisa al ver que el rostro del muchacho cambiaba a uno de sorpresa – Es una receta que me dieron en una de las tiendas cuando fue a comprarlos, es un dulce

-Odio lo dulce – Respondió secamente

-Lo se Sasuke-kun, pero esta hecho con tomates, se puede sentir el gusto a tomates – Dijo alegre cuando al fin había podido entrar al departamento del moreno

-Hmp – Típico monosílabo del pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el sofá y la chica se adentraba en la cocina

La chica comenzó a hacer el dulce, pelando los tomates, agregando el azúcar, en fin, empezó a preparar el dulce como decía la receta. Un rato después, cuando todo estuvo dentro de la olla listo para comenzar, Sakura prendió el fuego y el dulce comenzó a hacerse así que ella decidió ir al living con el moreno.

-Ya esta todo en marcha – Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Hmp

-Sasuke-kun, puedo sentarme? – Le preguntó señalando un lugar a su lado en el sofá, cosa que él terminó aceptando

Ambos estaban en silencio cuando de pronto el celular (sisi, hay celulares en mi fic) de Sakura comenzó a sonar sorprendiendo a ambos

-Hola? – Atendió la chica – Que sucede Himori? – Sigue la charla – Pero Keita esta contigo, no? - … - Ah bueno, no me asustes así, decile que lo amo mucho y que se cuide que no quiero perderlo a el también – Dijo esto último en un susurro casi imperceptible, aunque Sasuke logró escucharlo y abrió sus ojos como platos al escucharla

-Todo en orden? – Preguntó al verla cortar el teléfono

-Ah si Sasuke-kun, todo en orden, algunos temitas en casa pero nada que no pueda solucionar – Le contestó con una sonrisa algo apagada cosa que el noto enseguida

-No parece que todo este bien – Le respondió mirándola sentarse junto a él

-Bueno, es que últimamente Keita esta con una toz fea que me preocupa – Habló – Yo trato de cuidarlo pero como que no se deja

-Ah, Keita es tu…

-Mi hermanito menor – Contestó ella casi en un susurro – Pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, una de ellas es que tengo un hermanito de dos años

-Ah ya veo – Fue lo único que contestó – Pero porque no se queda con tus padres? Tu mama se preocupa tan poco por él que tienes que cuidarlo vos?

Al notar como Sakura permanecía callada supo que algo no andaba bien y que de alguna forma había hablado de mas

-Donde están tus padres Sakura? – La chica permaneció en silencio y Sasuke pudo ver una lágrima correr por su mejilla asi que volvió a preguntar – Sakura, donde están tus padres?

-Cre..creo que voy a fijarme el dulce – Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas mientras se levantaba del sofá pero Sasuke fue más rápido que ella y la atrajo hacia él con su brazo

-No podes escapar de mi Sakura – Le dijo abrasandola – Que pasó con tus padres?

-Fueron dos víctimas mas de la cuarta guerra – Soltó ella liberándose del abraso de su compañero

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos, la guerra había terminado hacía dos años por lo que si su hermanito tenía esa edad, Sakura se había hecho cargo de él como si fuera su madre. De pronto la pelirosa salió de la visión de Sasuke al entrar a la cocina y el moreno quedó bastante sorprendido aún sentado en el living.

Cuando la chica volvió a sentarse a su lado ella intentó cambiar el tema pero él no se lo permitió

-Sakura cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió – Le pidió

-Es que yo soy tan débil – Dijo rompiendo a llorar – Fue mi culpa, si no hubiese sido tan débil habría podido protegerlos

La chica lloraba en sus brazos porque lo que atinó a hacer Sasuke fue abrasarla mientras la escuchaba contarle lo que había sucedido

_FLASH BACK_

_Era un día funesto en la villa, polvo, sangre y sudor mesclados y esparcidos por todos lados producto d los ataques enemigos. En una pequeña vivienda todo se tornaba color carmín para sus habitantes. _

_-Atrás, no se acerquen mas – Gritó asustada la madre de Sakura – Alejense de nosotros_

_La mujer suplicó y suplicó que se alejen de ellos ya que su marido estaba herido y ella acababa de dar a luz hacía solo unos días. Aún así el enemigo no frenó sus ataques y cuando la pobre Sakura llegó a su casa presenció como aquel malvado encapuchado cortaba la yugular de su padre matándolo en el acto. Sakura veía con horror como con el afán de defender a su madre su padre había sido asesinado de la peor de las formas posibles._

_-Alejate de ellos – Gritó Sakura posicionándose delante de su madre y su hermano pequeño_

_-No Sakura – Gritó su madre al ver como el asesino se acercaba a ella para asesinarla_

_-Mama, NOOOOOOOO – Gritó al verla caer al suelo desangrándose al ser atacada por el enemigo – Tendrías que haberte quedado atrás mamá, mira como estas, yo podría haber aguantado un poco_

_-Qu..e clase.. de ma…dre a….arries..garía la.. la vida de…su hija? – Habló mirando los ojos llorosos de Sakura – Pro..mete q..que cuida..cuidaras a tu.. herm..hermano_

_-No mama no, por favor no me dejes – Le imploró – Te lo ruego, voy a cuidar a Keita pero no te vayas, no nos dejes – Lloró_

_-Aaaaaaaaaw pero que momento mas tierno – Dijo sádicamente el asesino – Creo que voy a llorar_

_-Maldito – Exclamó Sakura – Los mataste, ellos no hacía mal a nadie pero tu los mataste – Gritó Sakura y enfundando un kunai salió al ataque_

_Lucharon un rato pero claro que las habilidades del enemigo eran mejores que las de Sakura por lo que al poco tiempo la chica estaba bastante mal herida por lo que cayó desplomada al suelo, cayendo sobre el pequeño Keita que al sentirse aplastado por un olor familiar, paró de llorar._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Sakura lloraba, mientras contaba la historia no había dejado de llorar ni un momento y Sasuke, que había escuchado su historia de inicio a fin se separó de ella para hablarle

-Pero que sucedió contigo? Como es que ahora estas viva? – Le dijo notando que sus palabras habían sonado mas crudas de lo deseado

-El atacante pensó que estaba muerta así que se marchó – Dijo secándose las lágrimas – Luego Naruto me encontró entre los escombros y me llevó al hospital al ver que aún estaba con vida – Siguió ya mas tranquila – Estuve un año en coma

-Entonces – Empezó Sasuke

-Cuando vos volviste, hace un año, yo recién salía del hospital

Sasuke se estaba volviendo definitivamente loco, pero en esos momentos, al ver la cara de Sakura, al verla tan indefensa, con su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas, sintió un gran impulso de besarla. Para el muchacho ella estaba tan linda como nadie, podría hasta jurar que su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Creo que ahora te entiendo Sasuke-kun – Le dijo Sakura – Entiendo todo el dolor que sentiste en ese momento – Siguió – Creo que si no hubiese estado Keita ahí no se que habría hecho

-Tranquila – Le susurró Sasuke acercándose para abrasarla – No quiero verte llorar, estaba todo bien antes de haber preguntado, lo siento

Sakura se separó de su abraso y lo miró extrañada ya que el moreno no era de pedir disculpas y mucho menos en ese tono. Con la cercanía de sus rostros, se miraron a los ojos y sintieron una fuerte presión que empujaba sus rostros juntos. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, al intentar acercarse a sus labios para besarla la vio tan encantadoramente linda con sus mejillas sonrosadas que se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su boca para verla pero ella se levantó estrepitosamente del sofá

-Vo..voy a ver el dulce – Se excusó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina con el corazón desbocado dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido en el living.

Al poco rato Sasuke vio a Sakura apoyarse en el marco de entrada a la cocina con el delantal puesto y secándose las manos con un repasador. Esta imagen desató un millón de escenas en la cabeza del muchacho, entre las cuales destacó una: Sakura con un delantal y un trapo en la mano lo llamaba a cenar con un sonrisa y de pronto veía como él se acercaba a ella y plantaba un dulce beso en sus labios que era interrumpido por un pequeño de unos dos años que le decía papá y que era igual a él.

-Sasuke-kun – Volvió a llamarlo sorprendida que el chico sacudía el rostro buscando espantar algún pensamiento de su mente – Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó – Ya esta el dulce, hay que dejar que se enfrie un poco

-Hmp – Solo respondió el chico y se quedó estático en el sillón

Un rato después Sakura no había vuelto a salir de la cocina y Sasuke no se había movido del living hasta que la chica lo llamó para que vaya a probar el dulce terminado. El moreno entró a la cocina donde la pelirosa estaba acomodando el dulce en una pequeña compotera que allí había.

-Dejame probarlo primero – Pidió ella sin darse cuenta de lo sensual que resultó aquello para el chico que se debatía mentalmente en saltarle encima o no

-de acuerdo – Respondió él viendo como el dulce entraba a la boca de Sakura y ella cerraba los ojos por el placer a su paladar, acción que sin querer exitó mas de lo debido a Sasuke, que sentía como la sangre empezaba a acumularse en cierta zona

-Pruebalo Sasuke-kun esta riquísimo – Dijo la chica agarrando un poco mas de dulce y acercándoselo a la boca al pelinegro. Para la desdicha o no de Sasuke, un poco de ese dulce travieso se derramó de la cuchara de Sakura y fue a parar ni nada mas, ni nada menos que al inicio de los senos de sakura, cosa que terminó de encender a Sasuke

Los ojos de Sasuke se postraron en el dulce que amenazaba por escurrirse entre los senos de la chica que al notar esto trató de limpiarse con un dedo, cosa que Sasuke no permitió. El pelinegro tomo con sus manos ambos brazos de la chica para que no pueda limpiar el dulce, sorprendiéndola.

-Sasuke-kun, que…que sucede? – Preguntó bastante desconcertada la chica

Pero Sasuke no la dejó seguir hablar porque la chica enmudeció al lamer el dulce con su lengua. El pelinegro no aguantó las ganas de probar el dulce junto a la piel de la pelirosa, por lo que no se detuvo y pasó su lengua por toda la parte visible del seno de su compañera que estaba dura como una estatua.

-Creo que esta empezando a gustarme el dulce – Susurró al oído de Sakura mientras tomaba un poco de dulce y lo volvía a desparramar en el pecho de la chica para lamerlo luego

-Sa..suke-kun – La pelirosa soltó un leve gemido que terminó de oscurecer los sentidos de Sasuke que desató el delantal de Sakura y luego subió de una sola vez la remera y el corpiño de Sakura dejando sus dos pezones erectos a la vista del moreno que sonrió con arrogancia al verlos.

Sasuke no se resistió ni un segundo más y pasó la cuchara con un poco de dulce sobre los pezones de Sakura para luego devorarlos, succionarlos y morderlos suavemente. Sakura empezó a gemir ante la ola de sensaciones que le provocaba la boca del pelinegro.

-No podes ser tan perfecta – Gimió Sasuke al separarse de la delantera de la chica para verla toda sonrojada

Pronto el moreno se aventuró en la boca de su compañera. La besó con pasión, como si dependiera del aire de ella para sobrevivir. Sus lenguas bailaban una danza frenética que los excitaba de una manera descomunal. Sasuke apresó la cintura de Sakura con ambos brazos para no dejar que ella se escape

-Te dije que.. que no.. pod..podrias librarte.. de… de mi – Le susurró al oído el peliazabache

-Nun..ca dije que… qui…quisiera librarme… de ti – Le contestó la pelirosa y eso fue el perfecto desencadenante para ambos amantes que volvieron a besarse.

La remera de Sasuke pronto quedó olvidada por ambos al igual de la remera de Sakura que a esta altura ya estaba lejos de ellos. Sasuke sentía como su erecto compañero estaba por explorar y quería ser liberado de su prisión dentro del bóxer del pelinegro.

-No.. no puedo mas – Gruñó Sasuke acercando su excitación a Sakura que gimió mas alto al sentirlo pegado a ella

Pronto sus cuerpos exigían mas cercanía. Sakura recorrió la espalda de Sasuke con sus manos mientras que el chico por su parte besaba desenfrenadamente el cuello y los senos de la chica. El pelinegro bajó con una rapidez sorprendente la calza de Sakura junto con la ropa interior restante, haciendo lo propio con su pantalón, quedando Sakura desnuda y él, solo con sus bóxer a punto de reventar.

-Mi..mira..como..estoy – Gimió Sasuke pegando su erección a la intimidad de Sakura

Él la escuchó gemir, una y otra vez, descontrolándose. Sasuke voló sus manos hacia la intimidad de la chica notando su humedad. Introdujo uno y luego dos dedos mientras los movía al compas de los gemidos de Sakura. La escuchó gemir una vez mas y sintió su mano mojada. Cuando Sasuke sacó su mano de la entrada de Sakura notó lo mojados que estaban sus dedos, por lo que los lamió y relamió frente a la mirada sonrojada de Sakura.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, Sakura se sintió desfallecer nuevamente al sentir la lengua de Sasuke masturbar su intimidad por lo que no pudo evitar gemir cada vez con mas fuerza. Sasuke supo que pronto la haría volver a acabar por lo que decidió incorporarse para besarla en los labios una vez mas.

-Sa..sasuke-kun – Gimió – O..one..onegai

Un beso mas y el chico estaba ya posicionado en la entrada de sakura. Sus sexos se rozaron y Sasuke sintió que se derretía. No lo esperó mas se quitó el bóxer y la penetró, primero despacio, lento y pausado, para que ella logre acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro. Segundos pasaron y Sakura empezó a mover las caderas para indicarle que podía moverse por lo que el chico no esperó mas y comenzó a envestirla cada vez mas certero y con más fuerza, mientras ambos gemían de placer.

-Si..siii Sa..sasuke-kun – Gemía Sakura al sentir como el miembro de Sasuke entraba y salía de su cavidad

-Me voy a… – Le gruñó Sasuke al oído a una Sakura que estaba por correrse sobre la mesada de la cocina del pelinegro

-Yo.. yo.. tam… - Pero no logró seguir porque el inminente orgasmo golpeó sus sentidos y la hizo perder el habla

Quedaron conectados un rato mas mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Sasuke la miró, aun sin salir de ella y la besó

-Te amo Sasuke-kun – Le dijo ella luego del beso – No.. no es necesario que sientas lo mismo.. yo.. es que.. veras – Le intentó explicar al ver los ojos abiertos de Sasuke en señal de sorpresa

-Yo también te amo Sakura – Le contestó con una media sonrisa para luego besarla al ver la sonrisa feliz que tenía Sakura en el rostro

-Fue.. mi.. mi primera vez – Le dijo en un tono bajo de voz y un tono altísimo de color en el rostro

-Lo se – Le respondió con una sonrisa – Lo noté cuando vi la sangre – Le mencionó abrasandola para luego salir de dentro de ella y ponerse el bóxer acercándole a ella su ropa – Podes ir a bañarte si queres, hay un baño en mi habitación y otro acá abajo

-Si, me gustaría bañarme – Le respondió Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Ve al de mi habitación, yo me baño en este – Le dijo el moreno llevándola a su cuarto para agarrar ropa y dejarle una remera a ella

Ambos se bañaron en sus respectivos baños y al salir Sakura se encontró con Sasuke sentado en el sillón con una remera negra y un pantalón liviano. Se lo notaba bastante relajado con el cabello aún mojado por la ducha así que ella solo se quedó parada al lado del sillón.

-Ven aquí – Le señaló haciendo ademanes de que se siente con él en el sillón y cuando finalmente ella lo hizo él la abrasó atrayéndola hacia él – Como te sientes?

-Bi..bien – Le respondió un poco avergonzada – Estoy muy bien

-Me alegra oírlo, se que la primera vez es dolorosa – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Dolió un poco – Le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Sasuke

-Yo creo que esta casa esta bien ¿no? – Le pregunto y siguió al ver que la chica no entendía – Digo, es grande, espaciosa para los tres

-Tres?

-Si, tres – Respondió Sasuke – Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? Vos y Keita claro

-Me.. me estas.. me estas pidiendo que me mude contigo? – Le preguntó con ambas manos en la boca en señal de sorpresa

-Si, te estoy pidiendo que empecemos una vida juntos, vos, keita y yo

-Si.. si quiero que vivamos juntos – Le respondió con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios – Yo se que a Keita le va a venir muy bien una figura masculina en la familia

-Lo se – Le respondió – Una figura paterna para Keita y una buena pareja para ti

-Te.. te amo Sasuke-kun – Le dijo Sakura tirándose sobre él y besándolo apasionadamente

Así ambos jóvenes se entregaron a su amor mutuo esta vez en el sillón, mientras Sasuke pensaba que gracias a ella y a ese dichoso Dulce de Tomate había comprendido por fin que no todo lo dulce era tan feo y malo para él.

**UUUUUF, DURISIMOOO AJAJAJAJA**

**NONO, FUERA DE JODA, PENSE QUE IBA A QUEDAR MEJOR PERO ME GUSTO LO QUE RESULTÓ DE ESTO **

**DE TODOS MODOS, MUY MAL SAKURA, Y EL DULCE? A LA HELADERA QUERIDA! JJJAAJAJA**

**BUENO, QUEDÓ LINDO, LA HISTORIA DEL MEDIO DE SAKURA TENIA QUE ESTAR PARA HACERLE VER AL MAMERTO DE SASUKE QUE LA CHICA SUFRIIAAAAAA SIN EL Y SE DE CUENTA QUE LA AMA (CORAZONCITOS EN LOS OJOS) JAJAJAAJ**

**AHORA SI, ME DESPIDO DE TIII Y ME VOOY! **

**SAYOO**

**FLOR LOVEANIME**


	2. Epilogo

**BUENO HE AQUÍ UNA PEQUEÑA CONTI DEL FIC, PARA QUE TODOS NOS BABEEMOS CON LA VIDA NUEVA DE SAKURA CON EL BOMBONASO DE SASUKE-KUN! **

**DISFRUTENN**

**Dulce de Tomate**

_Epilogo_

_By Flor Loveanime_

-Esto es todo – Le dijo Naruto a Sakura

-Gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza Naruto – Le agradeció su amiga

-No me lo agradezcas, espero que el teme te haga feliz – Le digo el rubio con una sincera sonrisa

-Claro que la voy a hacer feliz – Dijo el pelinegro entrando a la escena – A ambos, Sakura y Keita

-Me alegra oírlo – Dijo el rubio – Bueno, me voy porque Hina y Hiro me esperan en casa y hoy hay que llevar a Hiro al primer día de jardín – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al referirse de su mujer y su hijo

-Cierto! – Recordó Sakura - hoy era el primer dia – Se exaltó – Lo olvide por completo, era a las 8 verdad? Me queda un poco mas de una hora – Dijo al ver que el reloj marcaba pasadas las 6am

-Nos vemos en el jardín entonces – Los saludó Naruto

Naruto se fue a su casa mientras Sasuke y Sakura terminaban de acomodar las cajas de la mudanza en el living. El reloj dio las 7am y Sakura fue a levantar a Keita que estaba acostado en la cama de Sasuke mientras éste armaba la cuna que había traído Sakura.

-Hola hermoso de la hermana – Le dijo cuando entró a la habitación y lo vio con ganas de despertar moviéndose

-ne-chan? – La llamó y al reconocerla le sonrió – Donde estamos? – Le preguntó medio dormido (consideren que a los dos años Keita a habla, un poco trabado pero habla)

-Estamos en nuestra nueva casa – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos a vivir con Sasuke-kun, vas a ver que él va a ser como un hermano para vos

-Oni? – Le pregunto

-No, en realidad es mi novio pero para vos va a ser como tu hermano – Le dijo alegre viendo a Keita sonreir

Ya cambiado Keita, Sakura y él bajaron para encontrarse a Sasuke preparando el desayuno

-Sasuke-kun, que rico huele – Le dijo Sakura acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla – Los presento, Sasuke-kun, él es Keita; Keita, él es Sasuke-kun

-Un gusto conocerte Keita, tu hermana me habló mucho de vos – Le dijo Sasuke al niño viéndolo con una gran sonrisa, de las mas sinceras y verdaderas que tenía

-Hola Oni-chan – Lo saludó con un sonrisa – Puedo decirte Oni-chan? – Le preguntó ahora con un leve sonrojo en el rostro

Para Sasuke verlo a él, era como verla a Sakura en miniatura en sexo masculino. Keita tenía los ojos jade que tenía su hermana y el cabello era de un rosa mucho mas oscuro que el de Sakura, tirando a púrpura.

-Claro que si – Le dijo seco como siempre el Uchiha – Lo siento, no soy de muchas palabras – Le dijo para que el niño no piense que le molestaba su presencia – Pero me va a agradar bastante que vivamos todos juntos

-Yo.. – Dijo el niño un poco tímido – Puedo imaginar que Sakura nee-chan es mi mama y que vos oni-chan sos mi papa? – Preguntó con los ojitos cerrados y un sonrojo notorio en las mejillas – Es… es que yo quiero tener papás

La confesión de Keita los sorprendió a ambos que nunca imaginaron que el niño les dijera eso, sobre todo Sakura. Un fuerte calor recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke y supo al instante que ese calor era el gusto de tener una familia.

-Si – Le dijo Sasuke – Podes tratarme como vos prefieras, también decirme como gustes – Terminó

La sonrisa que les mostró Keita, Sakura nunca la había visto, y se sorprendió tanto o más que Sasuke.

-Puedo decirles Oka-san y Oto-san? – Les preguntó con un brillo en los ojos que Sakura nunca había visto y en ese instante ella supo que Sasuke le había caído verdaderamente bien a Keita, porque ni a Naruto le pidió decirle papá.

-Si a Sasuke-kun no le molesta, yo no tengo problema – Le dijo con una sonrisa Sakura y ambos dirigieron sus miradas a Sasuke

-C..claa..claro que no – Dijo Sasuke mirando la sonrisa de keita – No me molesta

-Bieeen! – Gritó de alegría Keita – Ahora vamos a comer

El desayuno terminó muy tranquilo. Keita tomó el biberón que le preparó Sakura mientras ella y Sasuke tomaban café con tostadas.

-Sasuke-kun, nos acompañas al jardín de Keita? – Le peguntó tímidamente Sakura a lo que el moreno asintió para después plantarle un beso en los labios

El camino al jardín fue bastante tranquilo. Keita era llevado de la mano por Sakura y a su lado iba Sasuke con una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras la otra caía libremente. Keita vio la mano libre de Sasuke tímidamente fue acercando la propia para tomar su mano e ir agarrado de la mano de ambos adultos.

Sasuke se sorprendió al sentir la presión en su mano por lo que bajó la vista a ésta viendo la sonrisa de Keita y su manito entrelazada con la suya por lo que sonrió viendo al niño.

-Sakura-san, Uchiha-san – Los llamó extrañada la maestra al ver al Uchiha

-Hoy es el primer dia de Keita de jardín – Le explicó a la maestra mientras dejaba a Keita con Sasuke

-Oto-san, cuando vuelva a casa vas a estar esperándome? – Le preguntó el niño con un pequeño deje de tristeza en los ojos – Es que nunca hay un papá que me reciba cuando llego a casa con Sakura-nii, eeh con Oka-san

Sasuke pude ver una sonrisa en el niño al decirles Oto-san y Oka-san asi que se agachó a su lado y le tomó la carita con ambas manos y le dijo

-A partir de ahora siempre voy a estar con ustedes dos – Dijo mirando a Sakura que hablaba con la maestra de Keita

-Arigatou Oto-san – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colgaba de su cuello y lo abrasaba haciendo sonrojas casi imperceptiblemente a Sasuke

-Mm.. algo me esconden por aquí – Mencionó Sakura al ver a ambos abrasados con una sonrisa

-Cosas de hombres – Le dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa aún sin soltar a Keita

-Bueno papas y mamas los niños ya tienen que entrar a clase – Les avisó una de las maestras

Keita se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla y entró a clases dejando a ambos adultos junto al resto de los padres

-Ustedes son los papás de Keita, verdad? – Los llamó una de las mamás que estaba con otro grupo reducido de madres y padres

-Algo así – Les dijo Sakura – En realidad Keita es mi hermano, pero para él somos como sus padres

-Aw que tiernos – Le dijo la señora – Dejenme presentarme, soy Mira, la mama de Keisuke

-Un gusto, Yo soy Sakura Haruno y él el Sasuke Uchiha, digamos que somos los padres de Keita – Dijo con una sonrisa

-Haruno y Uchiha? Son apellidos muy conocidos – Dijo uno de los padres acercándose a ellos

-Puede ser – Dijo Sasuke entrando en la conversación – Yo soy uno de los jefes de la policía de Konoha, Sakura es una medico muy conocida y ambos somos anbus

-Por eso era, son anbus – Dijo otro hombre – Es muy raro no conocer los nombres de los integrantes de los escuadrones anbu

La charla siguió por un rato mas hasta que Sasuke y Sakura se fueron con la excusa de que llegaban tarde al entrenamiento con su escuadrón

-Se ponen pesadas las madres – Dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke llegando junto a Sakura al área de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 7 ya vestidos con sus trajes anbus listos para entrenar

-Me dijo la maestra de Keita que hoy iban a hacer una excursión por los campos de entrenamiento pero que no me preocupe que iban con una barrera protectora, para que no me asuste y para de entrenar – Dijo Sakura al muchacho momentos antes de que lleguen Kakashi y Naruto

-Es raro volver a entrenar como el equipo 7 – Mencionó Kakashi viendo como sus antiguos tres estudiantes vestían sus respectivos trajes anbus

-Claro que es raro – Dijo Naruto – Yo ahora soy Hokage Dattebayo!

Los cuatro rieron ante el comentario de su amigo comenzaron a entrenar

-Creo que esto va a ser divertido – Dijo Kakashi mirando a la recién formada pareja – Sasuke, Sakura, quiero ver que tanto les afecta su nueva relación a su entrenamiento

-Eh? – Dijeron sin entender

-Quiero una lucha entre ustedes dos – Les dijo Kakashi – No para matarse, claro, solo una pequeña demostración, el que pierda va directo al entrenamiento con Gay – Ambos se estremecieron imaginarse entrenando con el traje verde especial de Gay

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a luchar, la destreza que demostraban era única. Sus cuerpos se movían a un ritmo estupendo y Kakashi pudo ver que tanto habían progresado sus estudiantes.

De pronto los puños de Sakura se llenaron de chakra y fueron directo al suelo donde éste se abrió por la fuerza, pero Sasuke logró esquivarlo saltando en el aire y posándose en un árbol. Las piernas de ambos corrían para atacar a su oponente hasta que Kakashi habló

-Muy bien muchachos, Naruto únete a la lucha – Les dijo Kakashi y Naruto se largó al ataque

Los tres se movían con una gran agilidad saltando y corriendo, atacando y defendiendo. De golpe Naruto estuve frente a Sasuke que a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque de su amigo. Sasuke corrió y freno a una distancia prudente de Naruto e hizo unos signos con las manos y lanzó su famoso Katoon. Una enorme llamarada de fuego salió de su boca mientras activaba el Sharingan dirigiendo su ataque a Naruto que por poco y no puede esquivarlo.

-Teme no me lances esos ataques – Le gritó el rubio parándose en pose de enojado

-Lo siento Naruto, pero Kakashi dijo que vayamos en serio con la pelea – Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios

-Lo siento Naruto – Le gritó Sakura para después estrellar su puño cargado de chakra sobre la cabeza de su amigo mandándolo a volar varios metros

-Será tu amiga Naruto pero a mi me ama – Le gritó Sasuke a Naruto que estaba a unos metros levantándose

-Eso fue cruel Sakura-chan – Le gritó Naruto incorporándose mientras Sasuke abrsaba a Sakura con una sonrisa triunfal

De pronto se escucharon un montón de gritos de alegría y risas y los presentes se voltearon a ver a los niños que estaban presenciando su entrenamiento.

-Niños déjenme presentarles a los mejores anbus que tiene la villa – Les habló la maestra a los niños – Sakura Haruno – Les dijo mientras la pelirosa levantaba un brazo en señal de saludo mientras estaba un poco sonrojada

-Hola niños – Mencionó la chica

-El es Kakashi Hatake – Dijo señalándolo mientras él hacia el mismo gesto que Sakura – Luego tenemos a Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo señalando al moreno mientras éste les sonreía a los niños – Y finalmente nuestro Hokage Naruto Namikaze – Dijo

-Hola niños – Gritó un alegre Naruto

-Oto-san, Oka-san – Los llamó Keita que estaba entre los niños

-Keita – Dijo Sakura mientras tanto ella como Sasuke miraban al pequeño

-Oto-san porque tenes los ojos asi? – Le preguntó el niño un tanto asustado por los ojos rojos de Sasuke

-Lo siento Keita, no te asustes es solo una técnica – Dijo Sasuke llegando hasta el niño agachándose para que él vea sus ojos – Ves, ya esta – Dijo Volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad

-Sentimos si interrumpimos el entrenamiento – Dijo la maestra – No pensamos que entrenarían en este campo

-No se disculpe, ya terminamos – Dijo Kakashi

Keita saludó a sus "padres" para luego irse con la maestra nuevamente al jardín. La hora de salida del jardín llegó al poco tiempo y todos los padres fueron a esperar a sus hijos. Sasuke y Sakura ya bañados y cambiados fueron a esperar a Keita a la salida del jardín.

-Sakura-san Sasuke-san – Los llamaron unos niños acercándose a ellos junto a Keita – Hoy estuvieron geniales! – Gritó uno de ellos

-Sentimos haber interrumpido su entrenamiento – Mencionó la maestra llegando hasta ellos

-No se preocupen, ya estábamos terminando – Mencionó Sakura

-Los niños no dejaron de hablar de que querían ser ninjas cuando sean grandes – Dijo la maestra

-Yo quiero ser así de poderoso como Sasuke-san – Mencionó un niño al que siguieron otros mas

-Oto-san, Oka-san – Los llamó Keita

-Hola Kei-kun – Lo saludó Sakura tomándolo en brazos

-Hola – Lo saludó con una sonrisa Sasuke – Vamos a casa

-Sii – Dijo Keita feliz mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Sakura

Los meses pasaron como por arte de magia, como así también los años. Dos años mas tarde, un encantadoramente lindo Keita de 4 años llevaba los anillos en la iglesia en la boda de sus "padres". Y ahora, dos años más después, Sasuke volvía de una misión muy importante junto a Naruto y un par de anbus mas.

-Al fin en casa – Mencionó el moreno entrando por la puerta principal de su nueva casa de casado

-Bienvenido Oto-san – Lo saludó Keita que con ya 6 años era el calco de Sakura

-Hola Kei-kun – Lo saludó dándole un beso en la frente de esos que tanto le agradaban a Keita al sentirse cerca de su padre

-Fue muy difícil la misión – Le preguntó mirándolo con ojos preocupados al verlo bastante herido

-Un poco si, pero ahora estoy mejor ya que estoy en casa – Le dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa – Y Sakura?

-Oka-san esta durmiendo, dijo que no se sentía muy bien – Dijo con voz preocupada – Hice como vos me dijiste Oto-san, la llamé a la tía Hinata y ella dijo que no era nada, que estaba bien

-Bien Kei-kun, sos todo un hombre ya – Le dijo con un sonrisa, esos cuatro años conviviendo con Sakura y Keita lo habían hecho cambiar y mucho, ahora sonreía mas y se amargaba menos, sobre todo porque después de cualquier misión tenia una familia que lo esperaba en su hogar

Sasuke subió al segundo piso de su nueva casa y se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con la pelirosa y la encontró recostada con la vista puesta en el techo

-Volviste Sasuke-kun – Le dijo la chica al verlo entrar por la puerta junto a Keita

-como te sientes – Le preguntó Sasuke sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en los labios

-ahora un poco mejor – Le dijo – Tuve muchas nauseas en la mañana pero ya estoy bien

-Ya falta menos – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Keita se sentaba en la cama a su lado y acariciaba el abultado vientre de 6 meses de embarazo de Sakura

-Mi hermanito ya a nacer sano y salvo, verdad? – Le preguntó a Sasuke que que respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y le sonreía

-Mamá esta bien Kei-kun – Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Esa noche, como pocas veces pasaba Keita durmió con ellos en la gran cama de matrimonio de tenían en su cuarto.

Los tres meses restantes pasaron sin ningún contratiempo y cuando Sakura entró en trabajo de parto Sasuke creyó enloquecer al verse envuelto en los gritos de dolor de Sakura.

Sin embargo, el parto fue mas tranquilo de lo esperado y llegó al mundo Sanosuke Uchiha, con los ojos jade iguales a los de su madre y el cabello azulado como su padre.

A partir de ese día la vida de todos dio un vuelvo, ya no dormir por las noches, tropezarse y golpearse con los juguetes nuevos del bebe.

Un año había pasado ya y Keita se preparaba para su primer dia de clases en la academia, ya empezaba el segundo año y como todas las mañanas se levantó temprano y se preparó el desayuno con la ayuda de Sasuke que madrugaba para entrenar.

-Oto-san – Lo llamó – No hay mermelada

-Lo siento, ayer iba a ir a comprar y se me complicó – Dijo Sasuke llegando a la heladera donde estaba Keita – Mira, Oka-san hizo dulce de tomate

-Y eso es rico? – Le preguntó el niño a Sasuke

-Delicioso – Fue la única respuesta de Sasuke mientras se veía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

**Fin**

**AQUÍ TENEMOS UNA ESPECIE DE EPILOGO.. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ EL ULTIMO FIC QUE ME QUEDA INCONCLUSO**

**SAYONARA **

**Flor Loveanime**


End file.
